


The Charming World, Dimensions Revolving

by LuluCalliope



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Kirby - All Media Types, Super Paper Mario (Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multiverse, Not Happy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, POV Multiple, Philosophy, Tags Are Hard, Teacher-Student Relationship, Worried Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluCalliope/pseuds/LuluCalliope
Summary: A Skeleton wonders about the multiverse and how it came to be. The answer lies with a Jester and his master, the Magician.





	The Charming World, Dimensions Revolving

The Charming World, Dimensions Revolving

 

Bony fingers brushed against the pages of a notebook. The empty, hollow eyes of the journal’s owner followed along as a white hand scribbled a new entry.

_my father, dr. gaster, knew about the multiverse and told me everything he knew about it before his passing. my dad could see the alternate timelines and worlds and, through his teachings, i gained the ability to retain knowledge from timelines and other dimensions in which i have a counterpart. one of the few things that dad was never able to find out, one of the few things that i couldn’t and can’t see, is: when did this all begin? why are there so many timelines and dimensions with such similar people? my dad theorized that there may have originally been one timeline, a single dimension, in which all of us existed, but there isn’t any proof, and i don’t think i’ll ever find out for myself. the rotten kid chara can travel to and from certain dimensions, which makes me wonder:_

_could a stranger from another universe potentially enter one of the dimensions in which i exist?_

* * *

A wide-eyed Jester wandered through the long, wide hallways of a palace. He was lost and alone, but he knew that he wouldn’t be once he found his master, the Court Magician. The Jester was just a lowly apprentice, but his teacher had an aura about him that was always calming despite his posh and extravagant energy. The Magician always had a wide, laughing smile on his face, but his voice was reassuring and gentle.

Eventually, the Jester found the Magician outside, in the palace garden. The garden had a large pond in which orange-scaled fish and green frogs lived. The Magician was sitting at the edge of the water. His sharp yellow eyes spotted his apprentice on the other end of the garden, and he waved him over. “Ah, my pupil! Come sit and talk with me. I have much to tell you!” The Jester obeyed, and when he had reached his master, the Magician rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “I’ve had an epiphany, my young friend.”

“Really? What is it?” The Jester leaned forward, hanging on every word the Magician had to say. To the Jester, the Magician was the ultimate pure magical being, the good wizard that he one day aspired to be. He hoped that one day, the two of them would be remembered throughout the universe as kind, noble heroes who protected the innocent and rescued the weak.

The Magician gestured to the pond, a twinkle in his eye. “Imagine the world we live in is like this pond. On the surface, the water is undisturbed, and we can see what lies beneath it.” The Magician peered below. “Everything in the pond lives in harmony. There is only one world in which everything exists.”

“That makes sense,” the Jester said. He closed his eyes as he struggled to grasp the entire picture, and when a certain piece of the Magician’s puzzle stuck out, he chose the words to his next question with care. “If our world, if the world, is a pond, then how can you see into it? How did you find out theー?”

“That’s not important,” the Magician interrupted. He tore his eyes away from the pond and focused them on his apprentice. “Here comes the kicker.” He conjured a small stone in his left hand. “Watch what happens when a slight disturbance brushes against the surface of our pond.” With a small flourish, he sent the stone skipping across the water. “See how the water ripples.” The Jester stared at the water and watches circles of varying sizes appear. He could see some of the fish swim beneath these circles. The Magician chuckled, pleased with his work. “Do you see how some of the creatures appear beneath multiple ripples? Imagine now that each ripple is a different world and that the pond itself has expanded so that it is no longer a world. It should, hypothetically, be called a universe.” The Magician cocked his head to the side. “But in an ordinary universe, no individual can exist in two different worlds at the same time. Therefore, the pond is a multiverse, and each world contains the same people, but with slight differences. I know that it’s hard to follow, but please do your best to follow along.” The Magician’s eyes gleamed as he conjured an enormous sphere of granite and held it in both of his hands. “But the multiverse is undisturbed and its simple-minded inhabitants continue to exist in harmony. But what if chaos was to enter the pond?” He floated above the direct center of the pond and raised his large sphere of granite over his head. “Watch!” He exclaimed as he released the sphere.

The water shot up like a volcano spewing lava. The creatures in the pond scattered in different directions, at first startled from the sound of the disturbance, then to flee from the inanimate intruder that had entered their lives. The Jester tore his eyes away from them to look up at his master. The Magician ignored his pupil and approached the water until his feet dangled only inches above the surface. “Do you see how they flee, how they are no longer together? The chaos has divided everything. Rather than everyone living within slightly different worlds at the same time, some exist in certain worlds while others dwell in different ones. The pond is the multiverse, home to different dimensions, and each dimension hosts the same characters, but different worlds!” The Jester, confused, opened his mouth to speak. “Don’t interrupt,” the Magician continued with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I’ve nearly finished!” He pointed to the water. “See how they try to find order in their new dimensions?” A group of fish near the left-side corner of the pond had recovered from what had happened. Some of them started to venture back to their original swimming place in the pond. “Imagine if one could control a dimension of lesser beings, like so.” The Magician thrust his hand into the water and, with his hand glowing, herded the rogue fish back to the corner of the pond. Then he snapped his fingers, and a wall of pure magic appeared around the fish, caging them in their corner. The Jester’s face must have betrayed concern, because the Magician added, “Don’t worry about them! They’ll be fine. Watch what happens when I apply a simple memory spell.” He wiggled his fingers in front of the fish, and the scaly creatures relaxed. “They don’t remember the beings that live in other dimensions. They don’t remember life before the chaos. They only know each other and what I’ve done!” The Magician giggled with glee. “Imagine, my young friend, what more one could do with that kind of power! What if one could control entire dimensions and their inhabitants so that they worship their liberator?!”

“What are you talking about?!” The Jester finally cried at the top of his lungs. He had tried in vain to interrupt his master’s monologue, but he found himself lacking the courage to say anything whenever he opened his mouth.

“Is it not obvious? I’m talking about us ruling the dimensions, conquering them and being worshipped by every lesser creature within them! We can start right now! You’ve done well in your training, and you’re ready to aid me!”

“But we’re supposed to protect the universe, not split it apart and conquer it! You’re insane! Do you think this is a game? I’m not going to play it with you, master!” The moment the Jester said those words, he wanted to take them back.

But even though the Magician was furious, his smile never faltered. “Ah, a pity. I had hoped that you’d be different.” With that, he snapped his fingers.

The Jester cried out in alarm as the green outline of a large rectangle appeared around his body, capturing him in an invisible prison. Within the prison, explosions of different sizes set off around him, all of them creating excruciating agony, only ended when everything around him became white. But before his former master vanished with the rest of the world, the Magician turned to the Jester and spoke.

“You’ll forget about me and this place, but you’ll remain aware of everything I just told you. One day you’ll be so crazy that you’ll be locked away forever, a prisoner in a dungeon instead of a king on a throne!”

In his last moments in the presence of the Magician, the Jester thought of his dream of being a hero with his master, and laughed, a bitter sound.

* * *

From the chaos, on the other side of the multiverse, another entity emerged from darkness. It was humanoid in appearance, but it had glowing red eyes and a smile that boasted serenity and insanity. The angelic face of a child hid the mind of a devil, but no one would know the truth until much, much later.

* * *

“This is such an invaluable opportunity. I’m so glad that you’ve chosen me for this!”

“But of course! You’ve done well in your training, my crafty companion! Once you’ve mastered all of the fine arts I have to teach you, I shall watch and wait for you to become king of a dimension of your choosing!”

“I already have one in mind, my brilliant teacher. Have you heard of the place they call ‘Popstar’?”

**Author's Note:**

> And the rest, they say, is history.
> 
> By which I mean: Dimentio and Marx failed at conquering anything and the Jevil indeed went crazy. And he was indeed locked away because he was deemed insane from what he remembered, until...well, you know.
> 
> I know, this is pretty random and weird and short, but trust me: this may tie into some of my other fics in the future...maybe.
> 
> Leave your thoughts! What can be improved? What did you think of Marx? I've never played a Kirby game before, so I'm not sure about his character, I only added him because the Internet seems to like him and my brother begged me to add him!
> 
> Okay I'm tired and I'll probably edit this later so byyeeeee


End file.
